DOBLE PERSONALIDAD
by leidy otaku
Summary: ESTE FINC SE SITUA EN LA EPOCA ACTUAL. KAGOME UN ANIÑA FELIZ, CON UNA PEQUEÑA FAMILIA Y ALGO SUCEDE CAUSANDO QUE SU OTRA PERSONALIDAD DESPIERTE. ESTE FINC TENDRA UN TANTO DE GORE. ES UN SESSHKAG Y TENDRA UN POCO DE BANKAG. ESPERO LES GUSTE.
1. el comienzo

los personajes de inuyasha no son mios son de la gran rumiko takahashi. esta historia es de mi propiedad espero le agrade

ADVERTENCIA:

ESTE FINC ES DE UNA TEMATICA UN TANTO GORE ( SANGRIENTA) Y ES RESPONSABILIDAD DE QUIEN LO LEA.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.....................................................

Kagome era una niña normal, tenía una familia pequeña solo tenia a su madre y a su hermana, su padre había muerto hace 4 años, cuando su hermana apenas tenia 2 meses de nacida, también tenía a su abuelo que era maestro ninja que le enseñaba a ella ese arte, el cuidaba de su prima kikio pues sus tíos habían muerto también, kagome. tenia un novio de nombre koga, con el siempre regresaba de la escuela a su casa.

Aquí es donde empieza nuestra historia.

Ella regresaba de la escuela con koga, venían platicando de lo bien que se la habían pasado en la escuela y lo que harían en el dollo del abuelo de kagome, cuando llegaron a casa de la niña ella vio un carro negro enfrente de la puerta

koga te dejo tengo que irme a casa sola creo que tenemos invitados, nos vemos en el dollo

bien nos vemos

Kagome se despidió y se fue a su casa, al llegar a la puerta escucho unos gritos,

- estamos artos porque no nos da lo que queremos, o que quieres que matemos a una de tus lindas hijas… hemos venido ya muchas veces y nuestro señor dijo que si esta ves no nos dabas lo que venimos a buscar te tendríamos que liquidar, y matar a toda tu familia y seria una lastima pues tienes unas hijas preciosas

- a mi me puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero a mis hijas no las toques,

- bien pues entonces entrégame lo que quiero

Kagome había entrado muy silenciosamente a su casa, había visto a su pequeña hermana Rin escondida en una esquina, kagome la tomo en brazos y la escondió en un closet del cuarto de su madre, cuando salio y fue la sala a ver lo que sucedía quedo aterrorizada de lo que vio

- ya les he dicho que yo no tengo lo que buscan si lo tuviera ya se los hubiera dado

- bien si esa s tu respuesta, aquí morirás, y después iremos por tus hijas,

El hombre tomo a la mujer del cuello y la empezó ahorcar, ella ponía resistencia peo no era la suficiente poco a poco la mujer se fue quedando si aire, cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de esto la aventó al suelo, la cabeza de ella choco contra una esquina empezó a desangrarse, kagome corrió hacia donde se encontraba su madre,

- mamá no te mueras no nos dejes, te necesitamos, por favor.

- ya no me queda tiempo, cuida a tu hermana, y cuídate tú, las amo nunca lo olvides

Después de esto la madre murió, kagome estaba llorando, tenia a su madre en brazos muerta y se preguntaba el porque le habían arrebatado a su madre, cuando una voz adentro de su cabeza le hablo,

-… kagome

- quien eres

-Soy tu

- Eres yo

-Si, soy tu y tu eres yo, somos la misma persona, solo que yo se como puedes vengar a nuestra madre,

- como… como me puedo vengar

-Solo déjame salir eh estado mucho tiempo en la oscuridad necesito salir y ya veras como nos vengaremos

- y como puedo sacarte

Solo deja que yo maneje nuestro cuerpo ya veras que nos vengamos, muy pronto,

- bien

Mientras tanto

- valla así que la hija mayor a salido a ver a su madre, bien asi me ahorraras ir a buscarte,

El hombre tomo a kagome de la camisa y la alzo, su cuerpo parecía el de una muñeca,

este estaba apunto de lanzarla como a la madre cuando la mano de kagome

Tomo la suya

- eres realmente un imbecil, crees que vas matarme, que equivocado estas el que moriría serás tu

Kagome al ser la nieta de un ex ninja, tenia que tener algún arma, que le sirviera como defensa propia esta era un kunai, kagome saco el kunai con la mano que tenia libre y se la enterró en el estomago al hombre, este como reacción soltó a la pequeña y ella le corto el cuello y después volvió a enterrarle el kunai en el estomago una y otra y otra ves la sangre del hombre estaba esparcida por toda a sala.

Afuera e la casa se encontraba kikio pues iba a recoger a su prima para ir con el abuelo a entrenar cuando llego encontró el auto negro con dos hombres mas adentro, pero ellos no se percataron de su presencia, ella entro a la casa pues la puerta estaba abierta, cuando llego a la sala soltó un grito desgarrador que se oyo hasta donde se encantraban los hombres, este hizo que kagome también reaccionara de su transe

- kikio? Que haces aquí?

Kagome bajo su mirada.- que eh hecho

Uno de los hombres entro a la casa y empujo a kikio, cuando vio esa escena solo se creo una sonrisa en su rostro, tomo a kagome y esta puso toda la resistencia que pudo lo mordió lo pateo, pero este no la soltó, cuando recordó a kikio

-kikio, kikio por favor llama al abuelo, kikio

Pero kikio no se movió, mas bien se estaba riendo, ( pues si kagome desprecia ella seria la consentida del abuelo y nuca mas seria la segunda)

- señor adentro de la casa esta su hermana

-no a mi hermana no, déjenla a ella no le hagan nada

El hombre le puso en la boca a kagome un trapo con cloroformo para que se quedara dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO LES AYA AGRADADO SI ES ASI POR FAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS, CUALQUIER DUDA CONTACTAR CON MIGO

ATT: LEIDY OTAKU


	2. una vida diferente

Han pasado 6 años desde el incidente ahora Kagome se encuentra viviendo en casa de el hombre que mando a matar a su madre, su nombre Naraku, este hombre es un empresario que trabaja para el mercado negro, cuando ella llego el hombre que la había raptado le contó a Naraku que la niña había matado a su compañero esto hizo que Naraku se interesara en ella, desde ese momento fue entrenada para matar, Naraku logro sacar el otro yo de Kagome y que este le hiciera caso pues a ella le complacía matar a la gente que Naraku le traía para entrenar, este también se había preocupado de sus estudios por lo que le puso un maestro particular, Naraku tenia 4 hijos, sus nombres Kagura, Kanna, Akudoshi, y Onigumo, también en esa casa tenia como a Kagome a dos jóvenes mas, el primero era mas grande que ella su nombre Bankotsu, y el otro era de la edad de su hermana, su nombre Shipo, sus edades eran estas Kagome tenia 18, Bankotsu 19, y Shipo 10, ellos tres son amigos, Kagome trato de escapar varias veces peo siempre la atrapaban como castigo le daban descargas eléctricas y un mal día ella perdió la memoria olvidando casi todo, lo único que ella puede recordar es su nombre y la edad de su hermana, Kagome tenia una doctora particular, que era también su amiga, su nombre Ayame.

Kagome se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro adentro de este había una cama una mesita y una lámpara era un cuarto frío que carecía de vida , Kagome se encontraba acostada tratando de recordar algo de ella, no sabia quienes eran sus familiares, Naraku le había dicho que el la había encontrado cuando tenia unos 12 años, en un orfanatorio, pero algo adentro de ella le decía que eso era mentira; salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la perta abrirse,

- Kagome, estas despierta

Kagome: si, que pasa, hoy no es día de revisión

- lo se es solo que Naraku me envió para decirte que te prepares pues a traído a algunos contrincantes para ti

- pero si tan solo ayer tuve que pelear con tres personas, y me hizo que las matara

- lo se estuve ahí, pero es que Naraku no quiere que dependas siempre de Amaya

- lo se el me lo dijo, pero ella solo quiere protegerme, yo no soy capaz de matar a nadie tengo miedo, yo no quiero ir, no quiero matar deja que ella lo haga, por favor Ayame

- sabes que eso no depende de mi, solo has lo que te pide,

- Ayame, yo quiero irme de aquí ayúdame a escapar

-: no puedo ayudarte, sabes que también quiero que escapes, pero no puedo,

-: solo deja la puerta abierta la próxima ves que vengas a mi revisión yo are lo demás

- lo pensare pero por ahora debes prepararte para la pelea

- bien quieres pasarme mis armas, supongo que naraku no quiere que use todo mi equipo,

-: tienes razón, solo quiere que uses un arma, y la ropa que traes puesta,

- me lo imaginaba, pero solo estoy en bata,

- si ya me di cuenta, pero son sus ordenes será mejor que nos apuremos, no quiero que el te regañe, y recuerda, Amaya no puede salir,

-: bien vámonos

La casa de Naraku era mas bien una mansión, en ella había un cuarto donde Kagome entrenaba, mientras Naraku desde arriba la vigilaba;

Cuando llego Naraku ya estaba esperando

- mi pequeña Kagome, que bueno que estas aquí, espero que Ayame ya te aya explicado las reglas de hoy

-: si ya me las a explicado

-: muy bien entonces entra y mátalos

Kagome: matarlos, pero yo

Naraku: dije matarlos, (mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella), tienes algún problema con mi orden

- no naraku, ninguna

- muy bien, entonces entra

Kagome entro al cuarto, adentro había dos hombres, tenían la cara de ser maleantes callejeros pues tenían armas, al parecer Naraku había vuelto a pagar a la gente para que fuera a pelear con ella, y les había dado órdenes de que la mataran,

-: valla pero que tenemos aquí,

- una mujer, eh

- pero que mujer, mira y viene en bata solo para vernos a nosotros,

-: que lastima que nos hayan pagado para matarte, pero nadie dijo que no nos podríamos divertir con tigo,

- bien quiero regresar a mí cuarto lo mas rápido posible, porque no nos damos prisa,

-: no creo que puedas regresar a tu cuarto, porque ahora mismo vas a morir

Kagome. Bien como quieras,

Después de decir esto Kagome saco su kunai, era el arma que mas le gustaba los hombres se empezaron a reír que les podría hacer ella, nada, primero porque ellos eran dos, y tenían mas armas, y segundo ella era mujer, y ellos hombres,

Kagome no dejo que siguieran pensando pues se lanzo contra uno de los hombres, el no se dio cuenta de nada, solo sintió el kunai dentro de el, ella estaba enfrente suyo, ella saco el arma de su estomago, ya lo tenia ahora solo tenia que matarlo, primero le corto el cuello después lo hirió en las piernas, un corte en todo el tórax dejando ver parte de sus entrañas y después el golpe final, metió el kunai en su pecho varias veces, hasta que este murió desangrado, esta era una escena realmente aterradora el otro hombre estaba totalmente aterrorizado, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, mientras tanto el cuarto poco a poco se iba tiñendo de un color carmín, Kagome se levanto y se acerco al otro hombre,

-: lo siento esto no es personal,

- yo no… no me mates

Kagome no hizo caso, quería terminar lo mas pronto posible, el hombre estaba muerto de miedo, no podía moverse, Kagome lo mato rápido, solo dos movimientos primero corto su cuello, y después enterró el kunai en el corazón de este, Ayame que se encontraba con Naraku estaba totalmente aterrada, si esto seguía así Kagome realmente se convertiría en un arma sin sentimientos que mataría a cualquiera si así Naraku lo disponía, estaba decidido ella la ayudaría a escapar no importaba si en el acto ella perdía la vida.


	3. Escape, mi nombre es Kagome

Había pasado una semana desde la estancia en el cuarto de entrenamiento, Kagome se encontraba meditando muchas cosas cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y entro Ayame un tanto nerviosa

- Kagome estas bien

- si gracias es solo que estaba pensando algunas cosas, pero tu estas bien te ves un tanto rara

- no te preocupes mejor vamos a empezar con tu revisión cámbiate por favor

- bien

Kagome hizo caso a su amiga, pues si ella decía que estaba bien ella no tenia por que dudar, después de unos minutos Ayame ya estaba revisando a Kagome, mientras le tomaba la presión, Ayame se acerco mas Kagome

- Kagome te ayudare a salir, cuando me valla dejare la puerta abierta tan solo lleva lo necesario, tratare de entretener el mayor tiempo posible a Naraku lo demás depende de ti

- Ayame de verdad por fin podré salir de aquí gracias, muchas gracias

Ayame le guiño el ojo y volvió a hablar

bueno solo tienes la presión alta, con que duermas un poco estarás mejor,

Ayame le dio un beso a Kagome en la frente y después se acerco mas a Kagome le dijo que esperaba volver a verla, Ayame salio dejando la puerta entre , Kagome se vistió tomo algunos kunais y estrellas lo esencial según ella para poder sobrevivir, la casa estaba totalmente custodiada en cada esquina había un hombre cuidando pero esto no fue ningún impedimento para que Kagome lograra escabullirse hasta la puerta se encontraba apunto de salir cuando una de las hijas de Naraku la mayor para ser precisos Kagura la vio y dio el grito de alarma.

Kagome logro salir de la casa pero varios de los hombres de Naraku la iban siguiendo, la joven había corrido bastante ya, pero algunos de esos hombres eran muy persistentes y todavía estaban detrás de ella Kagome dio la vuelta en una calle y choco con otra chica haciéndolas caer

¿? Oye deberías de tener mas cuidado y fijarte

- yo…lo siento, pero es que me vienen siguiendo

¿?: ¿Que te vienen siguiendo?, ¿quien porque?, no sabes que no importa ven conmigo, cruzando la calle esta mi casa ahí nos esconderemos

Pero

Nada acompáñame

Kagome y la persona llegaron a su casa y ahí se escondieron, Kagome se asomo por la ventana lo hombres de Naraku no se habían dado cuenta de que la habían ayudado y por tanto se alejaban del lugar

- ya se fueron

¿?: Vaya que bien y porque te seguían… o pero que descortés de mi parte soy Sango, y tu nombre es

- me llamo Kagome

**Sango era una chica alta y delgada de tez apiñonada de cabellera negra era muy bonita y parecía ser muy simpática **

-hola Kagome, y porque te seguían

-es que estuve encerrada mucho tiempo en una casa y hoy pude escapar

- valla tu familia debe estar muy preocupada

- ¿mi familia?, no recuerdo tener una

- ¿no los recuerdas?

-no

- valla ese si es un problema, has escapado y no tienes a donde ir

-si creo que es un problema

- mmm que te parece quedarte aquí

- Eh, como, tu ni siquiera me conoces y ahora me estas ofreciendo vivir con tigo

-si es lo que estoy haciendo, pues a mi me enseñaron a ayudar a los demás, aquí hay mucho espacio, y no necesito conocer nada de tu pasado, pues se ve que eres muy buena persona

-gracias,

- no es nada, a es cierto te tengo que presentar a alguien, Sango llevo a Kagome hasta enfrente de las escaleras,

-Kohaku, ven te tengo que presentar a alguien

De uno de los cuartos de arriba salio un niño de unos 12 años

-hermana ya has egresado,

-si, mira te presento a mi amiga Kagome, ella vivirá desde ahora con nosotros

- valla mucho gusto, me llamo Kohaku hermano menor de sango, Kohaku había viajado hasta donde estaban las chicas

-el gusto es mió

- y donde están los otros

-a ellos salieron dijeron que regresaban al rato

- bueno después conocerás a los demás, tu te quedaras con migo en mi cuarto es muy amplia así que no hay problema, bueno vamos arriba, seguro que quieres darte un baño

-si gracias

Ya arriba Kagome en el cuarto de sango se metió a bañar sango le había prestado algo de ropa, ella había dicho que después que se bañara irían al centro comercial a comprar cosas para Kagome esta dijo que no era necesaria pero sango insistió, hasta convencerla.

**Sango y ****Kohaku hijos de un matrimonio de empresarios sus padres murieron hace ya varios años, en un accidente de avión, dejando a los dos solos**

-Kagome me imagino que estando secuestrada no sabes muchas cosas

-no por el contrario Naraku, me enseño muchas cosas, también me puso un maestro particular y seguí estudiando hasta ahora

-¿Qué? entonces, ¿pero como? si te tenía secuestrada

- no lo se, creo que quería que yo hiciera algunas cosas por el, por eso me dejo seguir estudiando

- valla, creo que será mejor que ya no hablemos de esto, bien estas lista para ir al centro comercial

- si

- y sabes que es un centro comercial

- se lo que es, pero no se como sea

- bueno pues creo que te va a gustar

- bien vámonos

Sango llevo a Kagome al centro comercial era la primera ves que Kagome pisaba uno y se había divertido mucho en ir, sango compro ropa, zapatos, ropa interior para Kagome,

también comieron y entraron al cine, cuando regresaron Kohaku y los otros ya las estaban esperando

- ya regrese, donde están

- hermana, estamos en la sala

- chicos tengo que presentarles a alguien, Miroku, Inuyasha

- ahora vamos sanguito

- y quien es…. Un chico de cabello blanco se había quedado sin habla parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma -. Kikio

Inuyasha corrió a abrazar a Kagome, pues se había confundido, de mujer

- Kikio perdóname, se que lo que hice no estuvo bien, por favor perdóname

-disculpa, pero yo no soy Kikio

-he

- es cierto Inuyasha ella no es Kikio, ella es Kagome mi amiga, pero de verdad se parece a Kikio, no me había dado cuenta

- es cierto, no será algún familiar de ella

- no lo se

- lo siento te confundí

- no hay problema

-bueno déjame presentarme, soy Inuyasha Taishio

- mucho gusto yo soy Kagome


	4. amaya aparece

Amaya aparece

Miroku se acerca golpea a Inuyasha y se presenta

-. Hola yo soy miroku Takeda

-. el gusto es mío

miroku besa la mano de Kagome

-. Miroku, maldito mujeriego ni teniendo a tu novia en el mismo cuarto, te controlas-. decia sango mientras aplicaba una llave a la cabeza de miroku

-. No es cierto sanguito, soy solo tuyo y lo sabes,

Después de ese pequeño insidente sango les contó como la conoció y lo que ella le había contado

-. Valla debió de haber sufrido mucho

kagome en voz baja – no tienes ni la más mínima idea

-. pero siguió estudiando, no, eso quiere decir que ahora está al mismo nivel que nosotros, así es que puede entrar a la universidad-. Comentaba inuyasha mientras se sentaba junto a kagome

-. es cierto, bien decidido, mañana kagome ira con nosotros a la universidad para que haga su examen de admisión-. sango se levantó de su asiento muy decidida

-. pero

-. No té preocupes por nada recuerda que yo te dije que te iba a ayudar-.

-. esta bien-. decía con resignación

-. a kagome eres tan mona- mientras decía eso sango tallaba su cachete con el de kagome; miroku e inuyasha tenían una gota estilo anime en su frente

-. entonces vamos a dormir, mañana será un día muy pesado, sango llevaba a rastras a kagome mientras esta ya se había resignado

-. Bien

-. Hasta mañana chicos, kohaku quiero que te vallas a dormir temprano

kohaku había estado viendo todo y pensaba que su forma de vida iba cambiar un poco desde ahora,

-. bien hermana hasta mañana

-. hasta mañana chicas gritaban los otros dos desde la sala

miroku hijo de una pareja de abogados, después de que los padres de sango murieron el decidió ir a vivir con ella y su hermano

inuyasha hijo de uno de los mas ricos empresarios de Japón, su padre inu no tashio y su madre izaoy son los creadores de uno de los mejores software, el tiene un hermano mayor sesshomaru tashio, inuyasha se fue de su casa cuando empezó una relación con kikio, pero cuando ellos dos cortaron sango su mejor amiga le ofreció su casa.

al siguiente día todos se levantaron muy temprano debían de llevar a kagome a la escuela para que presentara el examen de ingreso, el director acepto hacerle el examen porque los dos ( miroku, e inuyasha) eran hijos de personas influyentes, kagome paso el examen sin problemas y ese mismo día empezó sus clases, el director a petición de los tres muchachos puso a kagome en su grupo, ese día kagome conoció a mas gente, eran personas muy agradables, desde que entro al salón los compañeros la saludaron y le hacían toda clase de preguntas, de donde era, de su familia, de sus demas escuelas, a todas esta preguntas kagome respondía con mentiras, en cuanto a las clases, kagome no necesito tomar apuntes, todo lo que explicaron ese día ella ya lo había visto, a la hora de comer los tres fueron a la cafetería

-. y bien amiga que te parece la escuela- pregunto sango con interes

-. es maravillosa, poder estar con tanta gente, y el espacio que hay te hace sentirte completamente libre decía kagome mientras habría los brazos y respiraba profundamente

-. valla usted habla muy lindo

-. gracias- esta decía mientras se ruborizaba

-. feh, pues yo no le veo nada de interesante a la escuela

-. eso es porque tu siempre has sido libre, yo en cambio siempre eh estado enserrada, sin conocer nada del mundo

-. bueno… este yo… creo que tienes razón (inuyasha se rasca la cabeza un poco apenado)

¿?: Inuyasha

Un hombre le grita a inuyasha este voltea y pone cara de fastidio

vuelvo, al parecer mi hermano tiene algo que decirme

-. su hermano?

-. así inuyasha tiene dos hermanos, ese que la hablo se llama sesshomaru es mayor que el por dos años, y tiene otra hermanita creo que se llama... sango pone cara pensativa

-. Rin, completo miroku

-. Así Rin, creo que tiene 10 años,

, es un bonito nombre, me recuerda a alguien

-. y a quien- pregunto miroku curioso

-. no lo se

Kagome volteo hacia donde se encontraban los hermanos, parecía que estaban discutiendo por algo, el hermano de inuyasha a pesar de los insultos de inuyasha no cambiaba de expresión, era una expresión tranquila y a la ves fría, era realmente guapo kagome se quedo sorprendida, después de unos minutos inuyasha regreso con ellos,

-. ese sesshomaru, es un

-. y que te dijo pregunto sango divertida

-. que tengo que ir a cuidar a Rin porque mis padres no se encuentran a hora y el va a salir

-. jajajajaja y por eso estas molesto, si quieres nosotros te acompañamos para que no te sientas solito- sango y miroku no dejaban de reir

no se burlen y no gracias prefiero ir solo

Después de ese incidente nada interesante pasó en el día, y todo pasó de lo más normal toda la siguiente semana.

¿?: espero que me traigan buena noticias

-. si señor, ya la hemos encontrado

¿?: y porque no esta aquí

-. es que tenía que avisarle primero

¿?: Idiota, ella debería ya de estar aquí, ve por ella y no quiero errores, un error mas y te costara la vida

-. esta bien señor naraku

-. kagome apúrate vamos a llegar tarde

-. ya voy sango, pero todavía no entiendo porque en sábado tenemos que ir a la escuela, cuando estaba con naraku el me daba sábado y domingo para descansar

-. kagome así es aquí, te tienes que acostumbrar

-. bueno, ya estoy lista

Sango y kagome bajaron las escaleras, afuera ya las esperaban miroku e inuyasha

-. mujeres cuanto se tardan para arreglarse

-. a cállate inuyasha, o harás que me enfade y te golpee

Los 4 rieron

Atrás de ellos un auto los seguía a una distancia prudente pero kagome se dio cuenta de esto

( que are no puedo estar a lado de ellos, pueden hacerles algo tengo que alejarme)

Kagome se paró y los tres le preguntaron que que le pasaba

gracias por ser tan buenos con migo y por darme alojamiento, por favor no me sigan arriesgarían sus vidas

-. kagome de que hablas

Kagome echó a correr y el auto la persiguió

-. kagome, kagome- grito sango un tanto asustada esta

iba a ir detrás de ella pero miroku la paro

-. no vallas la van persiguiendo, no lo viste, además ella nos pidió que no la siguiéramos estoy seguro que escapara

-.: si yo también pienso lo mismo decía inuyasha molesto por no poder hacer nada

-. Chicos espero que tengan razón

Mientras tanto kagome encontró un parque que estaba vació, decidió entrar y esconderse, justamente tenían que buscarla el día que olvida sus armas, tenía que pensar que iba a ser, ahora ya no podría regresar a la casa de sango, estaba segura que ya sabían donde había estado viviendo en este tiempo, si regresaba seguro sus amigos correrían peligro, el sonido del motor hizo que kagome saliera de sus pensamientos, del auto salieron 5 hombres ellos también entraron a el parque

-. kagome sabemos que estas aquí, será mejor que salgas si eres buena el señor Naraku no te castigara por escapar, pero tienes que regresar con nosotros- gritaba un hombre alto y delgado

Pero kagome no contesto no quería regresar a esa horrible casa, serró los ojos tenía que pedirle ayuda a ella, kagome se encontraba adentro de sus subconsciente, era un lugar muy oscuro, en ese lugar se podía apreciar la silueta de alguien, pero esta se encontraba durmiendo

-. Amaya, Amaya despierta te necesito - gritaba kagome desesperada

-. Valla kagome por fin te dignas a hablar con migo tal parece que estas molesta con migo

-. no es eso lo que pasa es que me escape de la casa de naraku

-. me lo imaginaba, por eso es que no me has dejado salir de este lugar tan oscuro, aun sabiendo que no me gusta la oscuridad - reprochaba Amaya

-. perdóname no fue mi intención, pero ahora hay algo mas importante me vienen persiguiendo los hombres de naraku, quieren que regrese a la casa

í es que por eso me despertaste, para que salgamos de este aprieto **con mi ayuda**

-. si, sabes que yo no lo pedo a ser es demasiado para mi,¡ pero estas molesta? pegunto kagome

-. como voy a estar molestaron tigo, solo te pido que me dejes salir un poco para divertirme un poco

-. bien- acepto kagome

Kagome abrió los ojos, parpadeo un momento y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro

"kagome": valla hace tanto tiempo que no estaba afuera, que ya había olvidado como era un parque

-. kagome me estoy cansado de esperar, será mejor que salgas por ti misma no querrás que te valla a buscar gritaba otro hombre este era un poco mas chaparro y gordo todos llebaban trajes negros y el en especial parecía ser uno de los mas malditos

"kagome": jajajaja, estúpido, si salgo yo o vienes tu, va a dar lo mismo tu vas a morir, lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte de aquí si no quieres un muerte cruel y dolorosa

-. maldita, será mejor que salgas de un buena vez

-. bien si así lo quieres, después no pidas piedad

Kagome salio de donde se escondía, los hombres la vieron y enseguida comprendieron que no era kagome, era Amaya

-. valla valla, con que la pequeña kagome no puede sola y te tiene que llamar como siempre para que la defiendas

-. no tengo porque responder eso, además aunque fuera kagome ustedes no son nada para ninguna de nosotras

-. estupida, me encargare de callar tu maldita boca

-. ya lo veremos

El hombre trono sus dedos, y los otros 4 hombres rodearon a Amaya, ellos llevaban armas, el primero en atacar era un hombre no muy alto, este saco un katana, y ataco a Amaya, ella no se inmuto, cuando el hombre abanicó amaya se agacho y con uno de sus pies barrio los del hombre, haciendo que este cayera, Amaya se levanto y tomo la katana del hombre

-. bueno parece que ya estamos iguales

Después de decir esto Amaya enterró la espada en el cuerpo del hombre que seguía en el suelo

-. maldita- de su boca comenzaba a salir borbotones de sangre

Dos hombres mas fueron a atacarla, uno de ellos estaba al frente y el otro atrás, el primero la atacaba, pero Amaya paraba todos los ataques, en un descuido el segundo hombre ataco a esta hiriendola en el brazo

-. estupido pagaras por esto- Amaya tomo la espada en forma de ataque, corrió hacia el primer hombre, y le ataco el hombre trato de defenderse, pero fue inútil la chica rompió el arma del hombre y termino por cortarle la cabeza, el cuerpo del hombre callo sin vida, esta volvió a tomar su posición de ataque ahora hacia el otro hombre, este trato de correr pero Amaya lo alcanzo y le atravesó el estomago

-. te dije que lo lamentarías, ahora tu muerte va a ser muy dolorosa,

Ella volteo la espada que aun estaba adentro del hombre, este soltó un grito de dolor, que haría que se erizara los bellos a cualquiera que lo oyera, saco la espada el hombre callo de espaldas a un vivo, la chica lo volteo, y se sentó en el, volvió a clavar la espada ahora en el torax, abriéndolo por en medio, el hombre volvió a gritar de dolor, la sangre empezaba a salir, Amaya paro de cortar al final de las costillas esta soltó la espada y metió las manos dentro del cuerpo, el hombre se estaba desangrando pero el dolor era mucho no o iba a aguantar más, y el hombre murió, Amaya hizo un sonido como de decepción

-. valla no aguanto nada

Los otros dos hombres no se habían movido, estaban aterrorizados, ellos habían oído que ella era sádica pero jamás se imaginaron hasta que punto

-. bien y quien será mi próxima victima

El jefe mando al otro hombre a que atacara pero este salio huyendo del lugar

al parecer solo quedamos tu y yo, y bien que es lo que me ibas a hacer si no salía de mi escondite

-. yo, solo cumplía órdenes, no fue mi intención

-. mmm no me convences, lo mejor será que te mate de una buena ves, pero te prometo que no sufrirás

El hombre no podía hacer nada, sabia que ese era su fin, este serró los ojos, mientras kagome le cortaba la cabeza

Amaya vio con deleite lo que había creado esta se acercó al cuerpo del jefe y empezó a reírse de una manera tan macabra que congelaría la sangre, mientras se reía cortaba el cuerpo en pedazos, cuando Kagome paro fue por que Amaya había vuelto a dormir y esta estaba ante una escena aterradora,

-. que es lo que hicimos- dijo, se puso las manos en la cara pero estaban llenas de sangre no sabía que hacer o a donde ir, así es que salió corriendo del parque pasaba entre la gente, pero nadie la paraba hasta que choco con alguien

-. yo lo siento

¿?-. ¿Oye estas bien? ¿estas sangrando?

…

¿?: Oye… oye

Kagome ya no podía más y termino por desmayarse.

-. donde esta ryo

-. señor yo…. Ryo murió la señorita Amaya apareció y los mato a todos y yo fui el único que sobreviví

í es que huiste, bien no te culpo, y cual fue el lugar

un parque cerca de la escuela koro

-. llévate a otros hombres y limpien el lugar

-. si señor naraku, con permiso

Cuando salio el hombre de la oficina, naraku golpeo la mesa

-. maldita sea son todos unos estupidos, al parecer todo lo tengo que hacer yo, creo que ya se como la traeré de regreso

despues de mucho, muchisimo tiempo por fin puedo subir la continuacion, pido disculpas a todas las personas que estubieron esperando este capitulo

por fin mensione sesshomaru aunque fuera poco, en el sig capitulo por fin saldra mas. espero tener algunos comentarios de su parte, si no es asi lo enbtendere, pero no por eso dejare de escribir.

att: leidy otaku


	5. encontrandonos

Capitulo 5

En otro lugar en una casa de una familia bien acomodada se encontraba Kagome durmiendo y a un lado de ella un joven muy guapo

-. Quien será esta mujer- se preguntó el joven

Kagome estaba despertado, al verse que estaba en un cuarto que no era el suyo se asustó y se levantó de golpe

estoy – pregunto una todavía adormilada chica

mi casa-contesto el chico

si tú eres el hermano de Inuyasha- Kagome estaba sorprendida al haberse encontrado con aquella persona

í que conoces a mi estúpido hermano

sí creo que sí, tu nombre es Sesshomaru no es cierto

-. Así es, ¡y tu cómo te llamas?

-. mi nombre es Kagome

-. y bien Kagome que es lo que te paso, te encontré en la calle llena de sangre, que al parecer no era tuya, te traje a mi casa te revise te limpie y te cure, y la mayoría de tu sangre no era tuya, solo tenias lastimado tu brazo, Kagome se vio el brazo era cierto él la había curado

, pero la verdad no recuerdo nada solo recuerdo que estaba manchada de sangre y había cuerpos enfrente de mí, y corrí y después me desmaye.

Sesshomaru la veía había algo que no embonaba bien, pero decidió seguir preguntando después además ya sabía que era una conocida de Inuyasha, ya hablaría con él para que viniera a aclarar algunas cosas

supongo que te querrás bañar, el baño es esa puerta de enfrente, yo te dejare algo de mi ropa, después conseguiremos ropa de tu talla

El cuarto en el que estaban era el cuarto de Sesshomaru, había una ventana en la esquina que hacía que entrara la luz a todo el cuarto, las paredes eran de un color azul claro, cerca de la cama había una mesa de noche enzima de esta había una lámpara, y una foto de Sesshomaru con una niña en sus hombros, enfrente de la cama había una puerta donde se encontraba el baño, en la parte derecha se encuentra la puerta al corredor.

Kagome se metió a bañar mientras Sesshomaru le dejaba ropa en la cama después toco la puerta del baño avisando que cuando terminara de bañarse la esperaba abajo

Mientras Kagome en el baño estaba en shock había recordado un poco de lo que hizo en el parque; Sesshomaru estaba afuera esperando respuesta

bien- pregunto el chico

No hubo respuesta

estas bien- volvió a preguntar

Al no tener respuesta, pensó que tal vez se había desmayado Sesshomaru entro al baño y la vio, se encontraba en cunclillas viendo hacia la pared llorando, Sesshomaru no sabía qué hacer este se acercó a ella y la abrazo por atrás ella al sentir el abrazo lloro más fuerte y se volteó hacia él su rostro estaba en su pecho, él se estaba mojando todo pero eso no le importaba ahora lo más importante era saber porque se encontraba así; él cargo a Kagome le puso una toalla encima y la saco de el baño, ella se encontraba realmente aterrada porque estaba recordando lo que hizo Amaya, ella pensaba eso mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo de Sesshomaru.

Amaya se encontraba muy molesta, se estaba divirtiendo tanto y Kagome tenía que interrumpir esta tenía que hacerla pagar, sabía que su Kagome sufría cuando ella mataba a alguien y eso le daba la oportunidad de hacerla entender que cuando ella se estuviera divirtiendo la dejara terminar y por eso le dio un poco de lucidez a los recuerdos de Kagome, Sesshomaru dejo a Kagome en la cama y la tapo, ella todavía estaba temblando, Sesshomaru la movió un poco pero no reaccionaba

estas bien-. Pregunto una vez más el chico

Kagome por fin reacciono estaba un poco desorientada volteo hacia donde se encontraba Sesshomaru, sus ojos color ámbar se encontraban viéndola muy detenidamente, esto hizo que ella se sonrojara

-. Gomen- dijo por fin la chica

-.¿perdón?- pregunto Sesshomaru sin entender por qué le pedía perdón

por mi culpa te has mojado- volvió a hablar la joven chica

Hasta ese momento Sesshomaru no se había dedo cuenta de ese pequeño detalle; el hizo un sonido que parecería un "hump" a los oídos de Kagome

á mejor que te pongas la ropa que te traje- Kagome bajo la vista, y vio que estaba completamente desnuda y solo la cubría una sabana

que tienes razón, pero tú deberías de cambiarte también- Mientras decía esto ella se había levantado, dejando al desnudo su cuerpo

… que haces- en las majillas de el chico se había formado un leve color rosa

voy a vestir- contesto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que ella estuviera desnuda frente a un hombre

Sesshomaru voltio la cara-. me hubieras pedido que me saliera o es que acaso no conoces el pudor

-.¿pudor_?-_ en el léxico de Kagome pudor era una palabra que no existía

pudor, pena a que otra persona te vea desnuda se acopla perfectamente a esa palabra

-. no, no sabía que debía de darme pudor que otra persona me vea desnuda

Mientras Sesshomaru le explicaba sobre el pudor Kagome había terminado de vestirse (llevaba puesto unos yens azules una playera negra y una camisa roja todo esto le quedaba grande pues Kagome le llegaba apenas a el pecho a Sesshomaru)

, disculpa tu ropa me queda un poco grande- Kagome extendía los brazos para mostrarle que era verdad lo que decía

Sesshomaru por fin volteo a verla, era cierto su ropa le quedaba muy grande, él se levantó del sillón, camino hacia un closet que se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto y de un cajón saco un cinturón

-. ten, esto hará que no se te caigan los pantalones

- decía la chica mientras tomaba el cinturón

nada, y dime porque estabas llorando en el baño

, mmm, bueno, la verdad es que yo…

Kagome fue interrumpida por los golpes que anunciaban que alguien estaba afuera del cuarto y quería entrar

Sesshomaru dio un suspiro antes de dejar pasar a quien tocaba

Atrás de la puerta se encontraba una pequeña niña de unos 10 años, ( la pequeña tenía el cabello negro sus ojos eran de un color chocolate y su piel era de un tono moreno claro, cualquiera que la viera diría que es Kagome de pequeña)

que pasa

Rin: Sesshomaru oni sama, mamá pregunta si van a bajar a desayunar con nosotros- decía la pequeña mientras veía a kagome

que en un momento bajo yo, mientras tú lleva a nuestra invitada abajo

-. Hai, oni sama

Rin se acercó a Kagome mientras esta no dejaba de verla, había algo en la pequeña que se le hacía familiar

mi nombre es rin, cual es el tuyo one chan

La mujer sonrió -. Me llamo kagome, mucho gusto

Rin tomo la mano de Kagome y la jalo hasta la puerta onne chan vamos abajo, tienes que conocer a papá y a mamá

-. hai rin chan

Cuando la mujer y la pequeña niña desaparecieron tras la puerta Sesshomaru se dispuso a cambiarse, Rin llevo a Kagome a la planta baja donde se encontraba el comedor, en la mesa estaban sentadas dos personas, que voltearon hacia ellas cuando llegaron a la puerta del comedor

san Oka san, miren Kagome onne chan ya ha despertado

así que te llamas Kagome, es un muy bonito nombre – decía la mujer que estaba sentada en el comedor

-. Muchas gracias señora

favor llámame izaoy – decía la mujer mientras movía la mano en forma de petición

-.Y a mí inu no tashio, nosotros somos los padres de Sesshomaru el joven que te estuvo cuidando

-. Si se quién es Sesshomaru, ya lo conocía por Inuyasha

-. así que conoces a mi pequeño inuyasha- decía la mujer viendo seriamente a la chica

-. hai yo vivía con él en la casa de sango

-. a entonces sabrás todo sobre nosotros- decía el hombre poniéndose un poco más erguido

, de hecho no, Inuyasha no me platico nada de ustedes- contesto Kagome sonriendo

raro, Inuyasha es muy presumido respecto a los orígenes de su apellido

que groseros somos, Kagome por favor toma asiento en unos minutos empezaremos a desayunar solo estamos esperaremos a que Sesshomaru baje

(el señor taishio es un hombre alto de tez morena, su cabello al igual que el de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru es de un color plateado, de ojos ambarinos de unos 45 años.

izaoy una mujer delgada de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos de tez blanca de estatura mediana de unos 42 años)

hace falta que esperen, ya estoy aquí- decía el joven que entraba por la puerta del comedor

empecemos- dijo alegremente el señor

Después de un rato el desayuno se había acabado, y la familia empezó a preguntar

-.y dime Kagome que es lo que te paso, cuando Sesshomaru te encontró estabas toda llena de sangre- pregunto el señor taishio a la chica

… no lo recuerdo- dijo un tanto apenada la chica

te preocupes, aquí estas a salvo, pero yo solo tengo una pregunta donde está tu familia- dijo la señora izaoy

? Yo no tengo una, hace más de 6 años que me secuestraron y hace poco me escape de esa casa

siento no lo sabía- dijo la mujer un tanto triste por la declaración

se preocupe-ñ contesto alegremente la chica

sabes quien era el que te tenia secuestrada no, si es así podemos demandarlo

-. NO eso no ahí adentro hay más como yo, si llegara alguien de la policía seguro Naraku los mataría

-.¿Naraku?- pregunto Sesshomaru sorprendido

í imaginarlo ese maldito infeliz, sabía que hacia cosas deshonestas pero secuestrar jamás me lo hubiera imaginado- el señor taishio se había molestado por lo descubierto ahora

haber sufrido mucho en esa casa

tiene idea

Izaoy se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al lugar de Kagome al llegar ahí ella abrazo a la chica, Kagome al sentir el abrazo sintió algo muy en el fondo, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo tristeza y melancolía ese abrazo la hizo que se acordara de alguien, su madre ella la abrazaba cuando estaba triste, este pensamiento hizo que Kagome empezara a llorar, ella lloro como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, mientras Kagome lloraba izaoy acariciaba a esta consolándola y dándole un poco de apoyo mientras Sesshomaru y el señor taishio veían a Kagome y pensaban que ella debió de haberla pasado muy mal, Rin por su parte también abrazaba a Kagome, no había entendido muy bien lo que le había pasado a Kagome pero cuando vio a su mamá abrazarla y a esta llorar le dieron ganas de ella también abrazar a Kagome

Después de unos minutos Kagome dejo de llorar, esta se levantó del regazo de izaoy y le mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas, la señora se tranquilizó un poco al ver a la pequeña sonreír

gracias, en verdad necesitaban un abrazo

es nada, y me alegro que te haya ayudado un poco

-. Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos, Sesshomaru esperamos regresar en uno o dos meses, cuida de tu hermana y también de Kagome, porque ella se quedara aquí todo el tiempo que quiera

padre (habla con su cara de indiferencia)

-. Kagome puedes quedare aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, Sesshomaru cuidara de ti, espero sea de tu agrado la casa- decía el hombre alegremente

pero yo no quisiera incomodar-Kagome hablo pero la señora _taishio_ la interrumpio

no incomodas a nadie además nos caíste muy bien, así es que cuando regresemos queremos verte en casa

-pero

- nada de peros

-esta bien

-. Bueno Sesshomaru, Rin nos vemos

(El señor tashio y su esposa iban a un viaje de negocios donde promocionarían su nuevo producto)

Rin acompaño a sus padres hasta la puerta y desde ahí los despidió, cuando la pequeña regreso vio que su hermano estaba muy pensativo

sama rin quiere ir a comprar manga y anime al centro comercial

Sesshomaru salio de sus pensamientos al oir su hermana

no tiene mucho que fuimos a comprarte eso, que ya acabaste de verlos

-. claro, los acabe de ver hace una semana – dijo un poco ofendida

-.

y no puedes estar sin eso por unas semanas

-. (poniendo cara de enfado) no onni sama, no puedo estar sin anime o algún manga

iremos, y de paso compraremos ropa para ti Kagome- dijo el chico en forma de orden.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Por fin Sesshomaru aparece a los que leen este finc muchas gracias y sobre las faltas de ortografía estoy tratando de arreglarlas espero su comprensión y si alguien desea ayudarme con este problema por favor manden su meil. Para que puedan ayudarme._

_Hasta el siguiente capitulo._


End file.
